Digimon Tamers from the Future
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: What happens when the Digimon Tamers' kids appear when they are kids? Read and find out!


Digimon Tamers from the Future  
  
I don't own Digimon. I wish I did though.  
  
Author's note: This takes place during the time Juri's ghost (is it a ghost?) is haunting the Tamers. And Leomon does come back; he's one of my favorite Digimon=) I haven't seen that episode though, so I'm just making all this up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Digimon Tamers stared in shock as the ghost of their friend and fellow Tamer Juri moved in on them, her once blue eyes now a blood red.  
  
"Juri!" Shouted Takato, "don't do this! We're your friends!"  
  
Juri's ghost just stared at them with cruel red eyes.  
  
"I have no friends," she replied in an evil voice. " And I am not your friend Juri!"  
  
Just when everything seemed lost, something happened that changed the  
  
Tamer's lives forever.  
  
"Blaze Buster!"  
  
"Air Blast!"  
  
"Rainbow Spark Ball!"  
  
The three attacks crashed at Juri's feet. When she looked up, three new Digimon were standing there. The first was a small purple dragon with orange wings, and yellow spikes down its back. The next one was a very small elephant with gold bands around its legs. The last one looked like a cheetah standing on its hind legs. It had gold rings on its ankles, wrists, and tail, and a gold collar. The tamers quickly pulled out their D-Arcs.  
  
Spyromon  
  
Species: Dragon Digimon  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Type: Data  
  
Attacks: Blaze Buster and Claw Attack  
  
Despite his small size, Spyromon's Blaze Buster attack can ignite a tree with only one spark.  
  
Elemon  
  
Species: Animal Digimon  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Type: Data  
  
Attacks: Air Blast and Slamming Attack  
  
A small elephant like Digimon, whose Air Blast attack can flatten everything it, passes over.  
  
Cheetahmon  
  
Species: Animal Digimon  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Her thin, streamlined body makes her one of the fastest Digimon there is. Her Rainbow Spark Ball and Rainbow Spark Punch attack can really pack a punch!  
  
Juri sneered at the group of Digimon in front of her.  
  
"You may seem tough, but you will never beat me!" she crowed.  
  
"That's what you think!" Cried another voice.  
  
Looking around, they saw three kids standing behind them. Two boys, and one girl. The first boy had messy brown hair held back by a pair of yellow goggles. He wore a blue T-shirt, with white sleeves and a yellow star on it. He also wore gray shorts and black and gray sneakers, The other boy had blue hair, and wore a reddish-brown jacket, with a number 12 over one pocket, and he also had red pants and matching red sneakers. The girl had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a green T-shirt that had several black stars on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers.  
  
Juri's eyes narrowed. "Who do you kids think you are?" She asked.  
  
"Who are we? We're the Digimon Tamers!" Shouted the brown-haired boy.  
  
Takato and the other tamers looked at each other confused. Weren't they the only Digimon tamers? Or at least that they knew of. Juri sneered. "Well, If you're the Digimon tamers, then there's no reason I shouldn't destroy you," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Shouted the other boy.  
  
"As you wish," said Juri, snapping her fingers, and several silver shapes appeared overhead. "Now you will be terminated!" She crowed gleefully.  
  
"We'll see about that!" shouted the red-haired girl. Turning towards the Digimon, she shouted, "You guys know what to do!"  
  
"Right!" the Digimon replied as they leapt toward the evil shapes.  
  
"Blaze Buster!" shouted Spyromon, as he spit a bunch of fireballs at the figures, destroying them.  
  
"Air Blast!" cried Elemon as he shot a ball of air at a destroyer.  
  
(Author's note: from now on, I'm referring to the shapes as destroyers, since I don't know what to call them)  
  
"Rainbow Spark Ball!" yelled Cheetahmon, as she tossed a spark ball at the destroyers, and destroyed them. Seeing that another Destroyer was right behind the others, and with a shout of "Rainbow Spark Punch!" slammed her fist into the destroyer, deleting it.  
  
"I think we'd better help them out," said Takato.  
  
"Right," agreed Henry. Tuning to the Digimon, he shouted, "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" They replied as they started to attack the Destroyers.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" bellowed Guilmon as he blasted a Destroyer with a fireball.  
  
"Bunny Blast!" yelled Terriermon as spat out a stream of green bubbles.  
  
"Diamond Storm" cried Renamon, as a rain of crystals fell on the Destroyers.  
  
"Protect Grenade!" exclaimed Gaurdomon, destroying the Destroyers with two large missiles.  
  
"Tiny Twister!" yelped Lopmon, as she shot out a small, green twister.  
  
"Ocean Love!" shouted MarineAngemon, as a tidal wave fell on the Destroyers. Juri watched as the Destroyers were deleted one by one.  
  
"Ha!" She shouted. "Do you really think you can beat me like that? I can just summon up more Destroyers and defeat you!" Suddenly, a huge cloud of destroyers appeared!  
  
"There's now way we can beat all of those guys!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy.  
  
The red-haired girl looked fearfully at the evil girl.  
  
How could a little girl act so evil? She thought. Unless…  
  
Turing to Cheetahmon, she yelled, "Hey Cheetahmon! I've got an idea! I'll just do a card swipe!'  
  
"How could that little thing stop me?!" Juri sneered.  
  
"Like this!" shouted the girl  
  
'Digimodify! Lillymon's Petal Wreath activate!"  
  
A wreath of flowers unreathed from her arms, and wrapped around Juri.  
  
As she began to struggle, a dark shadow leapt out of her body, and began to form in the sky. Juri, meanwhile, had fallen over. Takato ran over and held her.  
  
"Juri! Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Slowly, Juri's eyes opened.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.  
  
She then looked to see a huge shadow with red eyes hovering over her.  
  
"Takato, what is that!?!?" She exclaimed.  
  
Takato looked at the monster, and pulled out his D-Arc.  
  
Shadowmon  
  
Species: Evil Digimon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Attacks: Shadow Wave and Dark Claw  
  
This evil Digimon can easily blend in with the shadows, and can take over the minds and bodies of others.  
  
Takato tuned to look at the other tamers.  
  
" Guys, I think we got to Digivolve to take this guy down!' He exclaimed.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" sneered Shadowmon. " Shadow Wave!" Then, a wave of dark light surrounded the Digimon.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Rika. As all hope seemed lost, a voice suddenly shouted, "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a blast of golden light strike Shadowmon from behind, loosing his grip on the Digimon. A tall, lion-like Digimon appeared suddenly from behind them.  
  
"Leomon!" exclaimed Juri happily.  
  
"Now it's time to Digivolve!" exclaimed Rika.  
  
"Guilmon, Digivolve to ~ Growlmon!"  
  
"Terriermon, Digivolve to ~ Gargomon!  
  
"Renamon, Digivolve to ~ Kyubimon!"  
  
"Lopmon, Digivolve to ~ Endigomon!"  
  
"Spyromon, Digivolve to ~ Dracomon!"  
  
"Elemon, digivolve to ~ Phantemon!"  
  
"Cheetahmon, digivolve to ~ Tigramon!"  
  
Dracomon was a huge dragon with greenish-brown scales. Elemon was a rhino- sized elephant, with golden rings around it's legs, and body. Tigramon was a huge white tiger with a golden collar, and gold rings on her legs, and tail.  
  
"Now lets finish this!" exclaimed the blue haired boy.  
  
"Ha!" You'll never be able to stop me!" Shadowmon bellowed. "Dark claw!" his arm extended at the Digimon, but they leaped out of thway.  
  
"Let's get rid of this guy!" Exclaimed the brown-haired boy.  
  
"Pyro Blast!"  
  
"Gargo Lazers!"  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!'  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
"Howling Destroyer!"  
  
"Protect Grenade!"  
  
"Ocean Love!"  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
"Trumpeting Blaster!"  
  
"Blue Sphere"  
  
The attacks merged, destroying Shadowmon.  
  
"No! Nooooooo!" cried Shadowmon as he was slowly deleted.  
  
"That was great!" exclaimed Takato. He then turned to look at the other Tamers.  
  
"By the way, who are you?" he asked them. "Of course, We'll have to introduce ourselves first. I'm Takato Matsuki, and that's my friends Henry Wong, his little sister Suzi, Rika Nonaka, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta." The brown-haired boy nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm Hiroshi Matsuki, and this is my sister Kaliko, or just Kali, and our friend, Jamie Wong. In fact, If I didn't know better, you are our parents in the future!" Takato and the others stared at them, with shock and disbelief.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well, what did you think? I'm sorry for not having Calumon in this chapter, I promise he'll be in the next chapter. See ya!  
  
~Gijinka Renamon 


End file.
